


Young Girl

by angelus2hot



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel tries to resist Davina before things go too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Girl

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Young Girl  
>  **Fandom:** The Originals  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Marcel Gerard/Davina Claire  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,059  
>  **Summary:** Marcel tries to resist Davina before things go too far.  
>  **Warnings:** Davina is sixteen.  
>  **A/N:** written for [The Porn Battle](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/)

His eyes were wide with disbelief as he tried to let her down easy. “I’m sorry, Davina. This can’t...” He shook his head. _How had he gotten himself into this?_ “We can’t....”

She couldn’t stop herself from interrupting. “Why not?” She stood in front of him with tears of frustration in her eyes. It had taken her all day to plan this. And now in the blink of an eye it was all for nothing because he didn’t want her.

“Because you’re young and...”

Her eyes flashed with anger. “I’m sixteen!”

Marcel bit his lip to keep from smiling at her righteous indignation. “And I’m a lot, lot older than you.”

“If I were older, would you...?”

“Davina.” 

The way he said her name, like a lover’s caress sent tremors racing throughout her body. “Would you make love to me if I were older?”

He knew he should leave, walk away while he had the chance but he couldn’t. She was a powerful witch but more importantly she was a sixteen-year-old girl dealing with a crush on a man a lot more than twice her age. Marcel couldn’t hurt her. He had done a lot of things in his long life, most of them didn’t bother him in the least but the thought of hurting her had the power to bring him to his knees. With that thought in mind he cupped her cheek with his hand, his thumb caressing away the tears that left tracks on her face. “If things were different... If I was not so much older and you were not so young, then yes I would make love to you.”

A look of relief crossed her face. “I thought it was because you didn’t want me.”

A silent sigh escaped him. _What could it hurt to tell her what she needed to hear?_ “A man would have to be blind not to want you.”

Her heart beat faster at his admission. _She knew it!_ He did want her but for some reason he was being all-noble instead of taking what she offered. _Maybe there was a way to make him change his mind._ With her head bowed she pulled back the covers and got into bed. “Could you at least hold me until I fall asleep?” She didn’t bother to keep the pleading out of her voice. “Please?”

A small smile began to curve his lips as he nodded his head. “Sure.” 

The second he laid down beside her, Marcel knew he had made a mistake. A very big mistake. 

Davina scooted as close to Marcel as she could and laid her head on his chest, he could feel the heat from her fingers through the fabric of his shirt as they danced down his stomach; sliding down further until... 

He gave a long-suffering sigh and quickly grabbed her hand before she could go any further. 

“Please, Marcel.” 

“It’s not going to happen, Davina.” Marcel felt his nerves stretch tight. _Was this some kind of test?_

“Why?” Her voice was sharp with need.

Marcel shook his head, sadly. “We’ve already had this discussion, Davina.”

“But, I....” 

Concern filled his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

She leaned her head back to look him in the eyes. “You know what’s wrong.”

“No, I...” He let his sentence trail off. He knew exactly what was wrong with her. 

“I want you, Marcel. I’ve wanted you from the first moment I met you.”

He closed his eyes at the sound of her need washing over him. “I’m sorry. I can’t.”

“You mean you won’t.” Davina muttered under her breath as she tried to move away from him. “Just go, Marcel. Leave me alone.”

Marcel quickly pulled her back into his arms and called himself all kinds of a fool for what he was about to do. This wouldn’t help, as a matter of fact it could only make things a lot worse but he couldn’t leave her like this and risk her hatred. She meant entirely too much to him. “There might be a way.” The words came out in a hoarse whisper.

Davina’s spirits perked up. “How?”

“Like this.” He took her hand in his and placed it on her body. He kissed her temple gently. He used her own hand to send shivers dancing down her spine as her fingers caressed her breasts, her side and the inside of her thighs.

“Marcel?”

“Shhh. It’s okay”

He slid her hand slowly across her body until her fingers tangled in the nest of dark curls at the juncture of her thighs. She trembled as her fingers finally found her clit.

Marcel tried his damnedest to make sure his fingers didn’t accidentally graze her silky skin and if on occasion he felt the slide of smooth skin beneath his finger tips he pretended not to notice. After all this wasn’t about him; it was for her.

He could feel her body stiffen as she raced towards her orgasm. “That’s it.” He whispered softly. “Just let go. I’ve got you.” His arms tightened around her. 

Violent tremors wracked her body as her finger softly circled her clit, before slowly applying more and more pressure until her back arched off the bed. She screamed his name as her world shattered around her.

As soon as she had gotten her breathing back under control Marcel sat up.

“Where are you going?”

He swung his legs over the side of the bed. “I have to go.”

Her lips formed a pout. “But you promised to stay until I fell asleep.”

“I have to go, Davina.” He repeated through clenched teeth as his body trembled with the force of his need. It took all of his willpower not to crawl back in the bed and take what she so freely and innocently offered.

A secretive smile spread across her face as she noticed the evidence of his desire for her. She laid her head down on the pillow and stared up at him. “Are you sure you won’t stay?” Davina looked at him through the fan of her hair.

He reached out to push her hair away from her eyes but quickly jerked his hand back before he could touch her. He shook his head. “I can’t stay.” Without another word Marcel kept repeating ‘too young’ under his breath as he left the room in a rush.


End file.
